Solid-state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. For example, solid-state lighting panels including arrays of solid-state light emitting devices have been used as direct illumination sources in architectural and/or accent lighting. A solid-state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs), which may include organic light emission layers.
Solid-state lighting devices are often used in lighting fixtures, such as incandescent bulb replacement applications, task lighting, recessed light fixtures and the like. For example, Cree, Inc. produces a variety of light fixtures that use LEDs for illumination. The fixtures include can-type down lights, such as the LR-6 and CR-6, and troffer-type fixtures, such as the CR-24. Solid-state lighting devices may be attractive for retrofit/replacement applications, where devices such as LEDs may offer improved energy efficiency, reduced heat generation, extended life and desired performance characteristics, such as certain color and/or color rendering capabilities.
Solid-state lighting devices may include circuitry that may be used to control spectral output. The chromaticity of a particular light source may be referred to as the “color point” of the source. For a white light source, the chromaticity may be referred to as the “white point” of the source. As noted above, the white point of a white light source may fall along the Planckian locus. Accordingly, a white point may be identified by a correlated color temperature (CCT) of the light source. White light typically has a CCT of between about 2000 K and 10000 K. White light with a CCT of 3000 may appear yellowish in color, while light with a CCT of 8000 K may appear more bluish in color. Color coordinates that lie on or near the Planckian locus at a color temperature between about 2500 K and 8000 K may yield pleasing white light to a human observer.
“White” light also includes light that is near, but not directly on the Planckian locus. A Macadam ellipse can be used on a 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram to identify color points that are so closely related that they appear the same, or substantially similar, to a human observer. A Macadam ellipse is a closed region around a center point in a two-dimensional chromaticity space, such as the 1931 CIE Chromaticity Diagram, that encompasses all points that are visually indistinguishable from the center point. A seven-step Macadam ellipse captures points that are indistinguishable to an ordinary observer within seven standard deviations; a ten step Macadam ellipse captures points that are indistinguishable to an ordinary observer within ten standard deviations, and so on. Accordingly, light having a color point that is within about a ten step Macadam ellipse of a point on the Planckian locus may be considered to have a substantially similar color as the point on the Planckian locus.
The ability of a light source to accurately reproduce color in illuminated objects is typically characterized using the color rendering index (CRI). In particular, CRI is a relative measurement of how the color rendering properties of an illumination system compare to those of a reference illuminator, with a reference illuminator for a CCT of less than 5000K being a black-body radiator. For CCT of 5000K and above, the reference illuminator is a spectrum defined by the CIE which is similar to the spectrum of sunlight at the earth's surface. The CRI equals 100 if the color coordinates of a set of test colors being illuminated by the illumination system are the same as the coordinates of the same test colors being irradiated by the reference illuminator. Daylight has the highest CRI (of 100), with incandescent bulbs being relatively close (about 95), and fluorescent lighting being less accurate (70-85).
Generally speaking, incandescent bulbs tend to produce more natural-appearing illumination than other types of conventional lighting devices. In particular, incandescent bulbs typically go from a color temperature of about 2700K at full brightness to a color temperature of about 2000 k at 5% brightness and to a color temperature of about 1800K at about 1% brightness. This compares favorably with daylight, which varies from about 6500K at midday to about 2500 k at sunrise and sunset. Research indicates that people tend to prefer warmer color temperatures at low brightness levels and in intimate settings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,940 to Van De Ven et al. describes a lighting device using LEDs that can produce warm white light by combining the light from unsaturated yellow (blue-shifted yellow (BSY) LEDs and saturated red LEDs.
In illumination applications, it is often desirable to provide a lighting source that generates a light with a color behavior that approximates the behavior of incandescent lighting. LED-lighting units have been proposed that may be coupled to an AC dimmer circuit and approximate the lighting variation of a conventional incandescent light as the dimmer circuit increases or decreases the brightness of the generated light, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,399 to Lys et al.
United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0160363 describes a system in which phosphor converted LEDs and red LEDs are combined to provide white light. The ratio of the various mixed colors of the LEDs is set at the time of manufacture by measuring the output of the light and then adjusting string currents to reach a desired color. The current levels that achieve the desired color are then fixed for the particular lighting device. LED lighting systems employing feedback to obtain a desired color are described in U.S. Publication Nos. 2007/0115662 and 2007/0115228. U.S. Publication Nos. 2012/0306375 and 2011/0068701 describe various techniques for controlling LEDs in a string configuration responsive to inputs such as temperature to provide a desired color.